


Hot Morning

by KillerRoseXErron



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PersonaxCanon, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerRoseXErron/pseuds/KillerRoseXErron
Summary: This is first chapter of story called "Hot Morning"This chapter will be devoted to this couple: Cyberfox X Kuai Liang.KillerBlack will be on the second chapter.Kuai Liang by © NetherRealm Studios.Cyberfox by © cyberfoxlinkuei.Story by © KillerRoseXErron.





	Hot Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyberfoxlinkuei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberfoxlinkuei/gifts).



> This is first chapter of story called "Hot Morning"  
> This chapter will be devoted to this couple: Cyberfox X Kuai Liang.  
> KillerBlack will be on the second chapter.
> 
> Kuai Liang by © NetherRealm Studios.  
> Cyberfox by © cyberfoxlinkuei.  
> Story by © KillerRoseXErron.

It was six o'clock in the morning. Sun was slowly rising, some birds were singing and butterflies were flying around. The sky was softly orange from the rising sun.In KillerRose's and Erron's home was quiet, clock in main room was ticking. Meanwhile in the quest room Kuai woke up, he looked at his sleepy wife Cyberfox. She still looked so cute as always, even if she was sleeping. Also window in this room was open, he knew that hearing song of birds while sleeping was good idea.

*Ooooh Cyberfox, you look so cute, when you're sleeping*- thought Kuai with little blush on his face.

He started to feel, that he should give hot surprise to her. He had hot dream and he wanted to make it true. His heart was beating a bit harder, his body was sweating a little and he licked his lips.

*I'll do that, she'll love it, as every surprises from me.*- thought Kuai again and then he came under soft blue blanket, between Cryberfox's legs. He saw her sweet and softly wet pussy. He licked his lips again. He came to her pussy more closer, he pulled out his tongue and started to lick her pussy. Then Cyberfox has softly moaned and opened her eyes. She started to feel pleasure, when he was licking her pussy. She took the blanker away and she saw her lovely husband licking her crotch. Kuai looked and winked at her, while he was still licking her crotch.

"Aaaaaah Kuai, g-good morning babe, aaaaaah. I-is it too early for that?"- said Cyberfox with big blusj on her face.

Kuai has stopped licking her pussy and looked at her again.

"Good morning my lovely. Of course for hot pleasures isn't never too early, hehehe"- replied to her Kuai with naughty smile on his face and started to massage her breasts. Cyberfox started to moan louder, also her nipples became hard.

"Aaaaaaaaaah, I-I really love when you're massaging my body and breasts like that my love."- said Cyberfox with bigger blush on her face.

Kuai knew, that his wife loves massage from him. Also in his mind had one hot pic of Cyberfox, from which his crotch became hard.

"Hehehehehe, baby, I'm horny. I want to fill your pussy up with my warm milk."- said Kuai, while he winked at Cyberfox again and rubbed his tip on her pussy.

"M-me too Kuai. Oooohhh, I want your milk baby, mmmmmm. I'm ready my lovely."- replied to him Cyberfox with smile and mega blush on her face.

Kuai saw her face with mega blush, so he smiled at her, then he laid down on her, while he put his hard dick inside her pussy. Cyberfox has softly moaned from it, she really wanted him making hot love with her and giving his hot milk to her.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh, Kuai, y-your ice sword i-is really hard, mmmmmm. Oooooooohhhh, yes, yes."- said Cyberfox and she still kept blush on her face.

Kuai started to thrust her pussy with his hard dick and also started to moan with her from the pleasure.

"Aaaaahhh, your pussy is really warm, aaaaaaaahhhh. So good, mmmmmmmm."- said Kuai, while he kept thrusting her softly.

"Ooooooooh, baby, please, h-harder, aaaaaaaahhhh."- Cyberfox asked him to thrust her harder.

Kuai smiled, nodded and made his thrusting harder. Also he felt some her juices dripping from her pussy. He smiled again at her and kissed her neck, while he kept thrusting her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh Kuai, you're so amazing baby, oooooooohhh. I love you so much baby."- said Cyberfox, she felt her breasts bouncing hard, while Kuai was thrusting her harder. Then in other moment Kuai started to thrust her even harder and caress her left breast.

"Mmmmmmm, you're so hot baby, Aaaaaaaahhhhh. I love you too Cyberfox."- replied to her Kuai and started to softly pant.

Their bodies started to sweat, they kept moaning louder and louder. More juices was dripping from Cyberfox's pussy. After minutes of sex they felt, that one moment is comming.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhh baby, I'm comming, aaaaaaahhhhh. I'm gonna cum!"- said Kuai, while he still thrusted his wife.

"Aaaaahhhhh, yes, yes, I'm ready to take your milk baby, aaaaahhhh!"- replied to him Cyberfox, she kept moaning with her husband and her breasts were still bouncing hard.

Then Kuai started to cum and moan really loud. Cyberfox felt his milk ejaculating from his hard dick and moaned really loud too. Also they both screamed names at each other as sign, the they get their climax. After gicing to Cyberfox hot milk inside her pussy, Kuai pulled his dick out and hugged her warmly.

"Ooooooohhhh Kuai, it was so amazing and hot as always."- said Cyberfox with smile on her face.

"Yeah, it really was amazing and hot, my dear. Also I hope you loved it."- replied to her Kuai with smile on his face.

"I really loved it Kuai. I really loved it, like our every hot love."- added Cyberfox, keeping smile on her face.

Kuai kissed her lips and Cyberfox kissed his lips back. He moved her closer to him and caressed her face.

"Kuai, I want to sleep more now."- said Cyberfox and softly yawned.

"I see you're still a little sleepy my love, hehehehe."- replied Kuai, while he took soft blue pillow, put it down under her head and kissed her cheek.

"Sweet dreams my lovely Kuai."- said Cyberfox slowly closing her eyes.

"Sweet dreams to you too my lovely Cyberfox."- replied to her Kuai slowly closing his eyes too.

Then Kuai and Cyberfox felt asleep again at 7 o'clock in the moring. They also smiled at each other while sleeping, having another great dreams and listening birds singing.

 


End file.
